Floating
by griot aka Michele
Summary: What happens when Sara and Grissom go away for an escape? GSR


**Floating**

**What happens when Grissom and Sara go away for an escape? This story was inspired by moments of my vacation.**

_Many thanks to Lori and Joan for their beta work._

The water was just warm enough. Almost like bath water, yet cool enough to be refreshing. Sara floated on the raft in the pool, enjoying the last rays of the sun. She had never been so content.

Sara had been surprised when she and Grissom had two consecutive days off together. She was even more surprised when he suggested they fly to Phoenix to a resort he had read about. A wrinkle in the Martin case almost necessitated canceling the trip. But a last minute confession saved them. Immediately after shift, they had dashed for the airport, arriving just in time to board their flight. The short flight afforded them little time for anything but a glance at the resort brochure. For just a two day trip, they only had carry on bags, so they were able to bypass baggage claim. There was no wait at the car rental kiosk and Grissom had excellent directions to the resort.

They arrived at the resort only three hours from the end of shift. After checking in, they went to their room and made slow, passionate love, then slept for a few hours. Sara had awakened refreshed and ready to enjoy the resort. When Grissom woke a short time later, they decided to go to the pool and enjoy the last of the sunshine before getting ready for dinner.

Swimming around the pool was relaxing. There was no one else in the pool and they splashed around and dived into the sun warmed water like children. It was erotic to hold each other in the liquid with nothing between their bodies but swim suits. Sara began rubbing her body up against him suggestively.

Grissom whispered in her ear,"I won't be worth anything the rest of this little vacation if you wear me all out in the first few hours."

He kissed her deeply and swam away from her, attempting to reduce the erection she had initiated. After he succeeded, he swam to the side of the pool and got out of the water. When she started to get out as well, he encouraged her to continue her swim.

Sara did laps across the pool for a while, the stress of the last few days gradually ebbing away. When she saw that Grissom, draped in a beach towel and wearing 'the hat', was engrossed in the book he had brought, she found a float at the side of the pool and climbed on. She let the now slanting sun's rays warm her into a state of drowsiness.

Not long after she had found the raft, a couple of athletic looking men jumped into the other end of the pool, splashing and yelling boisterously. The waves created by their tom foolery helped to lull her into her current state of contentment.

Gradually, Sara was aware that the noise from the other end of the pool had stopped. She sensed… something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Grissom from the side of the pool. Sara opened her eyes to see one of the young men within feet of her. She still wore her sunglasses and the men did not see that she was aware of their exchange.

"Are you going to get up and kick my ass if I do?" said the fellow, cockily.

"No," said Grissom nonchalantly. "But she will." Grissom was looking over his glasses at the man.

"Just because she can kick your ass doesn't mean she can kick mine." The man smiled with arrogance. He was obviously ready to make a show in front of his friend.

Grissom took off his glasses. "I respect her. She has no reason to rebuke me. However, if I am ever neglectful of my husbandly duties, I'm certain she will not hesitate to kick my ass."

The young man blanched and began backing away. "Husband? Dude. I didn't know you were married. I thought she was just a hot single chick on the loose. She's not wearing a ring."

"The cold water of a pool tends to shrink one's fingers. It's not wise to chance losing an expensive ring while swimming."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. No hard feelings?"

Grissom shrugged and put back on his glasses.

The man swam back to his friend, explaining she was 'taken' and suggesting loudly that they get showered and go looking for _single_ women. Grissom smirked.

When the men had left, Sara slid off the raft and swam over to the side of the pool.

"Why did you tell him we were married?" she inquired.

"I didn't. I told him you would kick my ass if I ever neglected my husbandly duties. I'm sure you would. He assumed we were married. I just never corrected him. Would you rather I hadn't let him make the assumption?"

"No, no. I'm just surprised you would let him think that."

Grissom took off his glasses and looked at Sara. Lying down the book and glasses, he threw off the towel and took off his hat. Walking to the side of the pool he slid into the water and swam to Sara, taking her into his arms.

"Why in the world do you think I wouldn't love for men to think I'm married to a smart, beautiful woman like you? It's my fantasy."

Sara's mouth dropped open at the implication of the comment. Grissom took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her long and deep. When they came up for air, he smiled mischievously. "Shall we get ready for dinner? And afterwards, you can start wearing me out."


End file.
